Nonpareil
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Being ReWritten


Alright. I know everyone is expecting me to update my other fics. I WILL! I swear. Anyways, I believe it's more important to write a fic you were actually dreaming about….DON'T ASK! Weird dream, but it gave me the idea and it's bugging me since I got back from vaca last Sat. Anyways, hope you enjoy….I promise I'll update my TT fics….(eventually) –hides from angry fans- heh…..Love ya.

* * *

Brief Overview/Summary: It's been about a year since the end of the series. Momiji and Kusanagi still work for the TAC, testing weapons and such in case the Aragami return. One day, Kusanagi runs into 'thing' like himself and Murakumo. He calls himself Ryu. Ryu begins doing odd jobs for the TAC for money. Momiji is in her senior year of high school, when she meets the new transfer student from Russia, although she was adopted. The girl prefers to be left alone, and when an Aragami attacks their school, it goes after her. Followed by a series of Aragami attacks surrounding the girl, the TAC gang figures out that the girl knows more than she's telling.

* * *

Disclaimer: Why even bother? Anyways, don't own, don't sue. 4 simple words….boo hoo…

* * *

Warning: Swearing is present, so be warned, you hear worse in PG movies. If you aren't able to handle them then you shouldn't be reading anything PG-13. Anyways, if you report this, be prepared for a fight, since you have been warned…. -smiles at fans to back her up- Believe me when I say I've put worse in more popular fics. I am only putting this here as a warning, because many great authors have been recently banned due to annoying little people who report them FOR NO REASON! –hits people with frying pan- grrrrr…..

My chappy's will be getting MUCH LONGER! MWAHAHAA….

- I have no idea when I'll be able to update this again…heh…school starts in 6 days….WAH!

* * *

**Chapter One: Hazed is my Mind**

_Momiji's School / Park_

Momiji groaned as she pulled her back pack over her shoulder. They had just gotten a 20 page report. Mumbling under her breath rudely she trudged from the room. Finally the day was over and sixth period was out. She could not wait until school was over in another three months. Sighing, she walked down the steps to the school and saw Kusanagi waiting for her on his motorcycle.

Working for the TAC had become less dangerous since the Aragami had practically disappeared. The only links to them were Murakumo and Kusanagi, the later of which refused anything to deal with them.

"How was your day?" Kusanagi asked as Momiji approached him and hopped on the bike behind him, looping her hands across his middle to hold on while he sped off.

"Fine." She managed to mutter before her words were lost in the sound of wind passing by them.

Several minutes passed until they pulled up outside the park. "Matsudaira wants a dirt and plant sample for some dumb reason." Kusanagi said as he parked and turned off the bike.

Momiji nodded with a smile as she took the plastic baggies from Kusanagi. Walking into the woods, she hid behind a tree, hoping no one would see her and think her insane. Sighing, she looked up into a pair of amber eyes, letting out an ear piercing shriek as she stumbled back to fall on her butt.

"What is it!" Kusanagi shouted bursting through the bushes. Quickly he moved between Momiji and a dark haired man who watched them with slight interest. "Who the hell are you?" Kusanagi demanded; his black eyes boring into those of the black haired man.

"You I assume are Mamoru Kusanagi and Momiji Fujimiya, the Kushinada." He stated without question, blowing off Kusanagi's question as if it were lint. The man appeared to be dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt that made his amber eyes startlingly noticeable.

"I asked you a damn question." Kusanagi spoke darkly. This guy was not a regular human. He appeared to be like himself and Murakumo, the jack ass with a big ego.

"Hmmm…" He said as if startled out of his own thoughts, causing Kusanagi to growl angrily and take a step forward threateningly. "Oh, my name is Ryu." He said lazily.

Kusanagi glared at him, sizing him up to see if he was there for a fight. He could see two mitamas, each on one of his hands. Using his senses, he felt the presence of 8 others. Take him on? The guy, Ryu, would probably beat the shit out of him.

"What do you want?" Kusanagi finally settled on asking as he eyed Ryu carefully.

"Me?" Ryu asked; a curious gaze on his face. "Well, I am here in Tokyo to actually have a meeting with a Daitetsu Kunikida." He spoke calmly, watching the expressions on their faces when he spoke Kunikida's name. "Could you please take me to him? The address I was given was in-accurate." He said, hiding a smirk as Momiji's mouth turned into an 'o' shape.

"Of course!" Momiji said quickly snapping out of her shock and before Kusanagi could say a very rude no. Standing up, she wiped off her skirt and smiled happily as she pushed Kusanagi through the bushes in front of her, keeping him from saying, or doing anything.

Nodding, Ryu followed. If all of the Japanese acted like this it would be very interesting from now on.

* * *

_TAC HQ_

Arriving back at the TAC HQ, they had received several odd looks, from security guard, and their friend's upstairs in the lab. Momiji smiled sweetly, as she dragged the glowering Kusanagi along by his arm.

"Mr. Kunikida!" Momiji yelled, opening the door to a room filled with several desks, empty except for a few papers and writing utensils, one though was filled with old food products, which gave off a moldy smell.

"What is it Momiji?" Mr. Kunikida asked sitting at his desk as he watched Momiji drag in an obviously annoyed Kusanagi and followed several moments after by a man.

"Mr. Kunikida I presume." Ryu said formally.

"Yes. You must be Ryu Takahashi. I hope you did not have too much of a problem getting here." He said smiling at Momiji who was watching Kusanagi closely.

"No, there was no problem. I merely got lost, and I recognized Momiji and Kusanagi from the pictures in their profiles." He stated as Momiji looked up confused.

"We have profiles?" Kusanagi and Momiji asked simultaneously as they looked at each other.

Ignoring them, Mr. Kunikida led Ryu into his office and closed the door, not allowing Kusanagi to hear their conversation as he creeped towards the door, trying to figure out who this guy was exactly.

Emerging from the room fifteen minutes later, Mr. Kunikida was smiling broadly as he led Ryu out.

"Now then, I'll get you settled into an apartment and you can come here first thing Monday to begin a routine." He said as he saw Momiji, Kusanagi, Ryoko, Ms. Matsudaira, Yaegashi, and Kome watching them intently.

"Who's he?" Kome asked bluntly.

"His name is Ryu and he's the newest member of the TAC." Mr. Kunikida replied and quickly turned to go back into his office, shutting the door as the phone rang.

"Whatever." Ryu muttered and walked out the door and disappeared from sight, leaving a slightly baffled group.

"What's his problem?" Yaegashi asked from his seat at a computer.

No one answered, there was no reason to since no one knew the answer to his question.

* * *

_One week later / Momiji's School_

Momiji snapped to attention, having almost dozed off again. She had been up until one in the morning filing, and exhaustion had caught up to her. She could barely keep her eyes open.

_Knock…Knock…Knock… _

Momiji and the rest of the science class looked up towards the door. The teacher irritably told the person to come in.

A girl, slightly taller than Momiji walked in. She had black hair which stopped several inches past her shoulder. Her eyes appeared to be a blue grey. She handed a note to the teacher who read it briefly.

"Alright class," He began, silencing the class that had broken out into hushed voices. "This is Brin Caulder. She's a transfer student from Russia. Please take a seat." The teacher said dismissively as the girl walked towards the only available seat, at the back of the classroom.

"Now then, we were discussing the things needed for a plant to perform photosynthesis." He began as he appeared at the front of the room once more. "Now then, can anyone tell me the key ingredient?" He asked.

"How about you Ms. Caulder." He said. Momiji could already tell that Mr. Jagashi, the teacher, was going to be rude today and had picked Brin on purpose.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked with no Russian accent at all. She sounded mostly somewhere between British and American.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" He said with a smile. Momiji watched as Brin's eyes flashed to a blue green, she was obviously angered, even annoyed.

"Anyon…" Mr. Jagashi was cut off as Brin began to speak, her eyes watching him like a cat watching a mouse.

"I'm sorry, I was not paying attention because I had not received the proper materials yet for this class, but if you want the answer, it is sun. And for your personal information photosynthesis has been most likely taught to everyone here, I myself learned it in the third grade, so while you are sitting here boring us with your pathetic attempts to fill up an hour's time just to get a paycheck, we are paying no attention what so ever to your unimportant blabbering." She stated and sat back in her seat.

Momiji and the rest of the class sat in awe at the girl who had just told off one of her teacher's, on her first day no less. Mr. Jagashi as well was in complete shock until his face turned bright red and his glasses slipped slightly from his extra small nose.

"Get out." He managed to say in a calm voice, but his anger was tainting the edges.

Giving a half smirk, Brin grabbed the bag she had tossed on the floor beside her and made her way to the door.

_Scree…_

Something had broken. It sounded like glass, and then screams came from down the hallway. The teacher pushed past Brin and opened the door. Shrieking, he looked around frantically.

"Everyone remain calm…" He said in a shaking voice. Brin watched him angrily as she stalked over to one of the windows. They were only on the second floor and there were large, plump bushes below the window.

"Everyone get up. Single file. You'll have to jump." She said, as she pushed the window open and tossed her bag to the side out of the way.

"What are you talking about!" Some of the students asked, eyes wide.

"Don't argue unless you want to die." She said calmly. A tall boy walked to the window and without hesitation, Brin pushed him out.

"Ouch!" Came a yell from below. As he hit the bushes and rolled off onto the grass. The next few students came willingly until only several were left, including Momiji and the teacher who was glancing out window of the door occasionally shaking as more screams and crashes came.

Momiji grabbed her cell phone and dialed the TAC's personal line.

She watched as Brin tossed a few more people out of the window and onto the bushes below. There was smoke coming from another room, this one only two windows away. She had to move faster. The teacher and a girl with brown hair and a bow were all that were left; the former was talking on her cell phone.

Grabbing the teacher, she dragged him to the window and pushed him out, her now dark blue eyes focusing on Momiji.

"Idiot, you have to get out now." She ground out, obviously annoyed.

"Hold on." Momiji said as she spoke into the phone when Ryoko answered. "Ryoko! It's Momiji. Something's happening. I think it might be Aragami!" She said quickly into the phone. "I'm at school. Hurry!" she said.

The door to the classroom was knocked down loudly by a large blue tentacle. It swiveled around, as if searching for something. Momiji dropped the phone as she backed up to stand by Brin.

"I said get out…" Brin said in a hushed voice, her eyes on the tentacle. It stopped moving, pointing directly at them.

"Damn it." Brin shouted as she pushed Momiji down and rolled to the side just as it lashed out for them. Getting up, she ran past and over it out the door. Momiji huddled under a desk, fully prepared to get attacked. Looking up several seconds later, the tentacle and Brin were gone, but the sounds of crashes heading down the hallway were obvious. It was chasing Brin.

Momiji took that moment to use the only safe escape route and jumped out the window, landing in the bushes just as Kusanagi, Ryu, Ryoko, Kome, Sakura, and Yaegashi arrived.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Ryoko asked racing from the car over to Momiji.

"I'm fine. It's Aragami. It's blue with tentacle thingy's. It's chasing a girl. She's in trouble." Momiji said in one swift breath.

Ryu was already jumping into the air and landed on the roof just as the said girl came rushing through the door of the roof entrance. Kusanagi appeared beside him, and watched the girl shut the door behind her.

"Could my day get any worse?" Brin muttered as she saw the two men infront of her. Suddenly there was a banging on the door behind her, and she put all of her weight onto it. The second time, it threw her to the ground, along with the door.

A blue, jelly like object about the size of ten people rolled onto the roof, small and large tentacles protruding from its body.

"Ew…what the hell is that?" Kusanagi asked as the two blades in his arms shot up.

"Ow." Brin muttered scrambling to her knees to face the creature which was advancing slowly towards her.

"_You will die…_" Came a raspy voice, apparently from the blob as it stretched out a tentacle and grabbed her neck quickly.

"Only…if you…go…first…Askee!" Brin managed out between gasps as she clutched at the jelly substance squeezing her neck, her now fully green eyes glaring at the blob which had made itself a mouth.

"Die!" Shouted Kusanagi, attacking the arm which was holding Brin captive. His blades went right through the substance, and he mumbled angrily at the blue sap now coating his entire arm.

"Try aiming for the mitamas next time." Ryu said above him. Ryu jumped over Kusanagi and sent what appeared to be a beam or golden colored light into the center of the blob where a tiny glow was coming from.

"_Rhaaaa!_" shouted Askee as his mitama cracked and his body seemed to sizzle and melt. Brin tried to hold onto consciousness as she was released, but the black sought her out and filled her vision.

Ryu approached the girl and wiped some of the remaining goo off of her and picked her up. Looking over at Kusanagi he sighed.

"Guess those bastards are back." Kusanagi muttered as they both jumped off of the roof and onto the ground, signaling that the research team could go up and collect samples.

"Is she okay?" Momiji asked running to where Ryu set the Brin's limp form.

"Fine." He muttered, moving away a bit.

"Was it Aragami?" Ryoko asked as she checked the girl's vital signs.

"Yeah, and he was dead set on killing her." Kusanagi muttered, looking at Momiji.

"It probably mistook her for me." Momiji said slightly guilty.

"Don't get all self-guilty." Ryu said watching Momiji's face change. "She called it by name, and they seemed pretty acquainted. Both were telling the other to die first. She called it Askee."

"Hmm…who is she? Do you know Momiji?" Ryoko asked as she checked her pulse.

"She's a transfer student from Russia. She just came into my class today. As soon as the first crashes started, she got everyone out of the classroom, and then it broke down the door. She pushed me out of the way and ran out of the room. This is her bag." Momiji said, remembering she had grabbed the bag that had been sitting by the window on her way out.

Ryoko took it and for a moment looked as if she didn't want to invade the girl's privacy, but suddenly opened it and dumped its contents onto the ground.

"What's her name?" Ryoko asked, setting her school books aside.

"Brin Caulder, I think." Momiji said looking thoughtful as she bent down to help sift through the items.

"You guys are nuts. If she wakes up and finds you going through her shit she's not gonna be happy." Kusanagi warned, seeing the girl's hand twitch, not bothering to warn them that she was waking.

"Hmmm." Ryoko said going through the items. A few make up supplies, a hair brush, gum, a wallet with nothing but a library card and driver's license, a CD player and some CD's. Nothing unusual.

"What are you guy's doing?" Came a snotty voice as Sakura stalked up, wearing a revealing tank and tight leather pants, her sunglasses pushed up on her head. "What's this?" She asked, pushing one of the CD cases out of the way and finding a black, velvet box that a ring would come in. Opening it, everyone gasped.

Inside, the box was filled up with many small and two large, blue mitamas, all cracked or missing pieces. They all looked at eachother in evident shock.

"What is she doing with these?" Ryoko asked in a hushed voice. Kusanagi and Ryu were staring at the contents in the box until a moan reached their ears. She was awake.

"Uhhh…"Brin moaned as she pushed herself up. Adjusting her eyes to the light, she touched her slightly red neck tenderly. "That bastard." She muttered before her attention caught to the group of people beside her. Sitting up more to see what they were looking at, she visibly paled.

"What are you doing?" Brin hissed as she pushed Sakura away, grabbing the box and closing it as she did so. Her hands quickly shoved everything back into her back pack; no one stopping her, the girl's still in shock, the boy's watching her attentively.

"How dare you go through my things." She muttered darkly, glaring swiftly at them. Standing, she swung her pack over her shoulder and stepped past Momiji and Ryoko.

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked as he grabbed her upper arm, stopping her. Kusanagi was beside him, ready to grab the strange mitama girl if need be.

Brin said nothing for a moment, merely standing there until she said in a low voice, "Let go of me." Without warning or thought, she whirled around and punched Ryu in the face with her opposite hand, while wheeling to kick Kusanagi in the stomach.

Both were shocked, and Ryu immediately let the girl go, lightly touching his right cheek. Ryoko, Sakura, and Momiji were standing again and seemed to be stunned once more by her rash actions.

Kome who had just come from the roof had seen the girl attack Kusanagi and Ryu. She had her gun out and a yard from the girl before the girl moved and inch.

"Freeze." She ordered calmly, her eyes glaring at the girl.

"That bitch kicked me." Kusanagi said, lightly holding his stomach.

"She hit me." Ryu said darkly, amber eyes gaining deep golden flecks as he took a step towards her. "No one is allowed to hit me."

"Who are you?" Ryoko asked, having seemed to recover from her shock.

Brin glanced sideways at Ryoko and then quickly at Ryu before resting her gaze on Kome who held a gun at her.

"My name is of no concern to the TAC or the _kushinada_." She said quietly, a hate filled deep blue gaze locked onto Momiji's light green one.

"She asked a question. Answer it." Kome said demandingly. Brin didn't answer, but merely ducked as fist flew at her face. Sakura had recovered and was not happy about being pushed.

Ducking to the side, Brin turned to face the revealing blonde and blocked a kick aimed at her head with one of her arms. Watching the enraged woman glare at her, Brin sighed.

"There is no more reason for me to be here. I will be on my way." She said icily. She bowed mockingly in the group's direction, "That is if your royal majesties with sticks up your asses will allow me to leave." She rolled her eyes and within seconds she was gone, having gotten into her black, beat up looking car and disappearing out of the school's gates.

"Who the hell does she think she is!" Sakura screamed angrily, stomping her foot on the ground.

Everyone simply chose to ignore her, and think about the mysterious girl with the broken mitamas and the 'you can all go to hell' attitude. Only time would tell if they'd ever find out who she was.

* * *

_Later that day / TAC_

Mr. Kunikida sighed as he looked at the people around him. They had just finished telling him what had happened when they were called to Momiji's school. Ms. Matsudaira had not yet analyzed the substance taken from the creature's melted body, Sakura was still fuming, Ryu was still pissed, and Kusanagi was just annoyed that the girl had cause so much trouble.

"Hmmm." Mr. Kunikida said with a heavy sigh. "I want to know more about this Brin Caulder. Yaegashi, search the internet for anything relating to her and search all of the incoming foreigners that have come into Japan during the last month for anyone meeting her description. Ryu, I want you to find and follow her. Momiji, continue going to school, and let us know if she returns. Kusanagi, keep an eye on Momiji."

"What about me?" Sakura said with a child like pout.

"You can kick her ass when we find her." Kusanagi muttered, annoyed by Sakura once again.

Ryu was quiet. Had he heard right? Follow the bitch around? He had to be hearing things.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Ryu asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I told you to find and follow her, let us know about everything she does." Mr. Kunikida said in a tone that said no questions were to be asked.

"Ha! Have fun Ryu!" Kusanagi laughed as he went to go poke at some green colored noodles in a bowl.

Muttering curses under his breath, Ryu went to start his new 'assignment'.

* * *

Well, what did you think of the first chap…weird, me knows, but guess what I just found out….there's a continuation of the original BLUE SEED! It's called Blue Seed Beyond. There's only three episodes. Check out It's so cool! Heh…me wants…Blue Seed ish my fav anime.

Age Info(before you all ask…this is all for now, and I know they aren't correct, but the real ages are on absoluteanime so go there…heh…ish coolish.) :

Momiji: 17

Kusanagi:21

Ryu:20

Brin:18

Love you all

Dreaming weirdly….

-DHM-


End file.
